The Love Triangle
by SilentPatronus
Summary: Worried that Mo's feeling rather lonely Jonny plans to change this with the help of a certain redheaded consultant. But it surely can't be that simple, can it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this chapter appears really ominous but the actual storyline will be really light-hearted... hopefully. But I know exactly which direction this is going in so hopefully you'll like it!**

* * *

"I'm sorry I have to go." He stood up to leave biting his lip as he did so and didn't look back. He didn't want to. Had he done so he'd have seen the damage he'd done but for now he remained ignorant to it. It was a mistake. A mistake on both parts and should never have happened.

Mo was left sitting there with a pained expression on her face feeling slightly lost. She was tempted to run after him and apologise for her mistake, because it was a mistake. She'd have to keep telling herself this as clearly she was confused and unconvinced at this moment in time. Right now she was glad she was alone and that no one could see the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want anyone here, not Jonny, not Sacha. No one. Imagine if the whole hospital saw her now. They'd see the 'real' her, without the barriers, without the false sense of security because in reality her bubbly nature was just an act. In reality she was no different to the redheaded consultant – Jac Naylor because like Jac she did her best to hide her faults. Bar her family – who didn't really count anymore, not after what had happened with William – Jonny was the only person who had been there for her, who'd seen all the different sides to her but now she couldn't tell him, neither could she tell Sacha who would have been the other possibility. This was all messed up and to make her feel worse it was entirely her fault and entirely preventable.

Too busy with hanging her head and feeling sorry for herself Mo failed to notice the arrival of one of her colleagues; the one she least expected it to be. "Now I don't know what you've done but Sacha's just said the most inexplicable thing to me and Jonny's just appeared back on Darwin and seems to be cantankerous. They have more mood swings than a hormonal teenager." Mo raised her head slightly to see the redheaded consultant smiling slightly at her? At least she thought it was a smile but the tears welling in her eyes blocked her vision.

Jac was wearing one of the grey hospital hoodies and was standing in front of her with her hands in her pockets and looked fairly relaxed for her. Her hair pinned back into a ponytail was swishing about in the wind but Mo wasn't in the mood to be playing games. "Just leave it Jac will you?" Mo's tone was unintentionally harsh and she instantly regretted it as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth. It wouldn't be the first time, she was forever saying the wrong words in the wrong way, and it was just what she did. If Jonny were here he'd refer to it as 'doing a Mo'….

"Wait, you know?" A puzzled expression was etched on Jac's face and it was now that Mo received clarification that she was joking and Jac really had no idea why Jonny and Sacha were in weird moods. Mo had therefore unintentionally enlightened Jac to the fact that was method behind both Jonny's and Sacha's madness.

"Why are you here Jac?" Mo attempted to divert the attention from the 'situation'. She'd hope that Jac noticed that she didn't want to talk about it without making it blaringly obvious that there was something big going on. She had no interest in informing Jac and was feeling quite pathetic at the fact that Jac had seen her at her weak point – somewhere she hadn't been in a while and probably wouldn't be for a long time.

"Can't I ever be nice?" Jac sat down beside Mo and looked at the woman as she spoke to her.

Mo looked at her knowingly. Jac? Nice? She was convinced those words had never been spoken from the ice-queen's mouth before and was slightly suspicious of Jac and maybe this would explains Jac's lack of interest and prying in the matter.

"Alright, alright. I need you assist in theatre." Jac caved knowing that it would be easy to get to the point then she can go and work as well as interrogate Jonny over the matter.

"And the ulterior motive is revealed," Mo said rather light-heartedly and broke into a little smile as she spoke. She knew there was a reason why Jac was still hanging around but this didn't necessarily explain why Jac was being… well… pleasant? She was sure that was the word but still found it a shock to use it in relation to someone who was known widely as the 'ice queen'. Somehow the words didn't correlate with each other.

"I'm serious." Jac said in her usual tone. "With Hanssen gone Serena's given me the funding I need to move forward with my congenital heart defects research and it won't really work with a team of one." Her tone was blunt again, typical Naylor. As soon as she felt Mo was on board she dropped the act.

"And you want me?" Mo asked rather happily, feeling impressed that Jac finally felt she was up to scratch. It would be something to go and talk to Jonny about later. Then she remembered… that moment earlier. No, this time she'd only have to discuss it with herself.

"Well don't sound too happy it was you or fat grandpa and he's surely nearly at retirement age."

"Elliot's retiring?"

"Well it's only a matter of time." Jac said rather casually. "Now I think you've had rather an extended break Maureen, oh wait I forgot you're on a permanent one." Jac got up and pulled a face that a parent would pull at a child when they were unimpressed with the behaviour. She walked off in direction of the hospital expecting Mo to follow on behind and she did… eventually.

In fact, she didn't return until a good fifteen minutes later and it was a mystery to everyone as to why. On Darwin Jonny was extremely concerned and deemed it his fault. He began making plans for a search party much to Jac's annoyance but luckily Mo arrived in time.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is where the story begins to take shape. You'll have more of an idea with where i'm going and you'll get some Jacha, Janny, Monny, Mocha, MoT, JacaMo, Jocha, soon. Also, after the announcement the other week of a certain nurse on Darwin some feathers may or may not be ruffled but not in the way you think.**

* * *

"Hey come here you wee idiot. It's okay yeah?" Jonny gave Mo a massive hug as tears rolled down her cheek. "I didn't mean it you know. I was only having a laugh before, we're good yeah?" He asked her as he pulled her away slightly so he could see her nod. But she was still crying. "Okay why am I getting the feeling that something else has happened?" Jonny asked concerned for his friend's benefit.

"It doesn't matter." Mo said rather bluntly as she shrugged the Scottish man off her.

"Now we both know that's not true. Come on what is it?"

Mo continued to hold her gaze away from her Scottish friend and remained silent still refusing to give anything away.

"Okay, is it a patient?" Mo shook her head. "Is your family?" Mo shook her head again. "Oh I've got it. It's Jac isn't it? What's she done this time? You know being pregnant does not give her the excuse to torment everyone like this. Where is she right now?"

Jonny began to pace as he opened the door and his eyes gazed round the ward searchingly for Jac. "Jonny," Mo said quietly, so much so that he failed to hear. "Jonny," Mo repeated. This time his ears pricked up like a little rabbit and he turned his body round to face her. "It wasn't Jac."

"Then what was it?" Jonny asked curiously.

Mo looked at him for a second. She watched as he walked over towards her again and sat in the little chair next to her and swivelled it round to face her. Here was a man she could tell everything to, a man she could rely on. She blinked as tears welled up in her eyes once again and she felt like an emotional wreck. Jonny was patient. He brought out a tissue from his pocket and offered it to her, "here," he said lightly, "don't worry I haven't used it." Mo reluctantly took it from his grasp and dabbed round her eyes. She sniffed and then spoke.

"I kissed Sacha."

"You did what?" Jonny asked her surprisingly calm. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"It was an accident."

"So that's why you're in tears yeah?" Jonny continued to look at Mo for a moment before realising. "Oh my god." Jonny put his hands to his mouth. Mo pulled an understanding face in return; a pained expression. "You like him don't you?" Mo looked down, she refused to hold eye contact, which confirmed Jonny's suspicions. "Oh Mo…" Jonny said with sympathy.

"Save the pity." She said calmly.

They heard voices out in the hall. "You go, I'll be out in a second." Jonny nodded and left Mo to it as he slipped out onto Darwin ward to find the person he didn't want to see right now.

* * *

"Ugh Jonny will you stop messing about? This is really important." Jac asked him firmly. He glanced around to see Mo, Sacha and Jac glaring at him.

"Jonny Mac," Mo said to him. "Listen to Naylor." Mo added.

When he seemingly refused and continued to joke around Jac added, "please."

After they'd finished attending to a patient that had been giving them a hard time they all looked at Jonny disapprovingly and he said anything that he could to get the attention diverted away from him.

"Well at least I didn't… I don't know? Kiss someone whilst already married." Jonny said to Jac as he glanced towards Sacha.

Sacha looked at Mo. "You told him?" He seemed worried, most likely he was concerned over what Chrissie would think.

"No, she didn't have to. You know the garden has a pretty good view from just over here." Jonny said as he walked over to a nearby window. "Come on, you should check it out, go on. Don't be afraid."

"I'm sorry am I missing something here?" Jac asked really suspiciously before she spoke slowly, "did you two kiss?"

Neither spoke so Jac continued. "Well lets hope for everyone's sake Serena doesn't want a list of affairs." Jac said as she walked off, almost bumping into Mr T.

"Is there a problem?" Mr T asked rather awkwardly.

"Yes, some people don't know when to keep themselves to themselves, which by the record should be always."

"Oh, I was talking about the patient." Mr T said quietly as he awkwardly took a step back from where Jac was standing. Before he could speak again Jonny cut in.

"That's hardly fair Jac." Jonny shouted at her when she attempted to walk off."

"That? Unfair? I will tell you what is unfair Jonny. 50/50 per cent chance of survival, that kind of statistic is unfair. This, well this is just quite frankly revolting." There was a touch of emotion in Jac's voice as she spoke; something Jonny picked up on almost immediately.

"I'll be back in a second," Mo and Sacha nodded to him in mutual understanding and they took over from him as he chased Jac down the ward.

"Jac, wait." Jonny caught up with her and she swivelled round to face him. She was not amused and stood there waiting for him to explain why he'd just wasted precious seconds of her time. "Do you want to talk?" He asked her hopefully. Hoping that for once she'd turn around and nod, or say yes, or just give him something. But she didn't.

"No Jonny, I do not want to 'talk'." Jac wandered into her office leaving the door open and Jonny followed in after.

"Okay, can you help me?" Jonny asked her.

"Why?" She was curious as to why he'd need her help. It's not like she'd ever been useful to him before. Well not since _then._

"Do you really want to work with Mo when she's like this?" Jonny asked her rather bluntly as he attempted to cut straight to the point.

"Not really but I'll just shove her on different shifts to me."

"And compromise efficiency? That's unlike you."

"What are you proposing?"

"We speak to Sacha."

"Nope. No way. This is not happening. We are not becoming matchmakers."

"Come on, if it wasn't for us then Elliot and Sharon would never have had their weekend away."

"And look how that ended up."

"But we then paired him with the dog. Come on, we make a good team." Jonny pointed out.

"Why do you need my help?"

"Sacha will listen to you." Jonny told her. He was telling the truth and she knew it. "Plus, it's not like you and Chrissie are best friends, or that their marriage is going amazingly well." Jonny added.

"If this goes wrong you are taking full responsibility." It was an order not a question but Jonny was now grinning.

"Aye, absolutely."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Please read and review. Someone said they wanted more Janny so here you go. I'm setting it up for more Janny although I must stress the actual storyline of this is Janny's plotting to help Mo in her personal life. Well Jonny's plotting and Jac being dragged along.**

* * *

Sacha was still on Darwin as a general surgeon was needed for consultation over a particular patient much to Mo's infuriation. Things had remained awkward between the pair and glances between Jac and Jonny confirmed they were both thinking similar things. They'd have to talk to Sacha.

Mr T was due back down on Darwin over fifteen minutes ago over an urgent matter and he was yet to make an appearance. Several unanswered phone calls later Jac forced Mo to gynaecology in search of him. This therefore left Sacha, Mo and Jonny on Darwin creating the perfect time for a 'wee chat' as Jonny liked to call it.

Whilst it was public, the nurses' station was the best place for it, less informal, and prevented either party from saying anything out of turn. Well, Jac was not included in this any party however she too did not want to draw attention to the situation for the sake of her friend.

Sacha was sitting at the nurses' station on the computer looking up something when Jac walked towards him. "Get out of my chair." She barked.

"What? You have your own chair? Why can't we have this on AAU?" Sacha complained.

"What can I say? Should have taken Darwin when you had the chance." She uttered rather smugly as she walked around the nurses' station.

"Oh aye," Jonny chipped in as he dumped a folder on the desk in front of them both. "Why on earth would you chose AAU when you could spend your time with a hormonal pregnant woman and her bitch?" Jonny asked rather sarcastically earning him the death stare from Jac.

Jac turned her attention back to Sacha, "out now!" She ordered.

"What you were being serious?" He glanced between Jonny and Jac.

"You better do as she says unless that is you don't mind castration?" Sacha shook his head and jumped up. "I thought not." Jonny added as Jac happily sat down in the chair.

"Right, well if it's okay with you I'm going to head back down to AAU?" Sacha announced stupidly leaving an open ended question, which either Jac or Jonny could use to act upon.

"Levy, don't think you're going without an explanation." Jac swivelled her chair round to face him and Jonny stood next to her both staring at him with a stern expression.

"What? Don't look at me like that you're giving me the creeps."

"You kissed Mo." Jonny said without any effort to keep it quiet."

"I would appreciate it if we didn't discuss it here…" Sacha asked and his voice turned into a whisper, "in such a public situation."

"I'm sorry you want it to be a secret now because it seemed pretty public to me. It's not like you kissed in the bloody linen cupboard it was outside in the gardens for God's sake." Jonny added angrily.

"Seriously Jonny I know you're angry but Chrissie can't find out." Sacha said calmly.

"Chrissie? Is she still around?" Jac asked him thoughtlessly.

"I know you two have never seen eye to eye…"

"You can say that again," Jac butted in.

"But I love her." Sacha concluded. "I love Chrissie."

"So that kiss with Mo meant nothing to you?" Jonny asked.

"It was a mistake," Sacha confirmed.

"So is that what you do for a living then? Go round kissing random women because you've got the hump with your own?"

"Jonny," Jac chipped in rather furiously. "Sacha, what you did was rather tactless. Chrissie probably knows by now because you weren't careful enough."

"You see," Jonny chipped in, "there's a skill to it." He winked towards Jac who rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What am I going to do?"

"Apologise to Mo and grovel!" Jonny suggested.

"Why do I need to apologise to Mo? We both agreed it was a mistake."

"On your head be it." Jac concluded, ending the conversation. Despite being sat on the chair for the whole conversation she never used it to her advantage and had no reason to be sitting down other than to ensure her back pain didn't persist and upon Sacha leaving she herself got up and left Jonny standing alone for a moment. This was, until, he stumbled clumsily round the chair and followed Jac to her office. She, not noticing that he was there shut the door behind herself and in his face and he instinctively opened it without knocking.

"Do you ever learn to knock?"

He smirked at her before his expression turned more serious, "well that went well."

"What did you expect Sacha to do? Declare his undying love for Maureen? I think the whole world knows his mushy feelings for that callous wife of his."

"Well, we could make him see the light?"

"No. We are not going through that. Jonny it isn't going to work and as much as I hate that woman I do not want to spend hours with that big bear moping around."

"We fix him up with Mo?" Jonny asked hopefully.

"If he was keen on the idea then we wouldn't need to." Jac pointed out.

"Then that leaves one thing… Mr T…"

"No, I am not setting my gynaecologist up. That is out of the question, you're on your own."

"Okay, it's fine I'm sure you can put up with Mo for another three weeks, it's not like you have 50 operations to complete with her assistance or anything." Jonny said sneakily knowing full well what Jac would make of that.

"You cannot blackmail me." But she knew full well he just had.

"We'll discuss it over dinner then. Don't worry I'm buying." Jonny winked at her and laughed as he left her alone to contemplate just what went on.

Not only had Jonny some how managed to get Jac in on the deal meaning that he wouldn't have to do it alone which would no doubt fail because he sometimes slipped up in areas such as tact, he'd also managed to get Jac to agree to dinner. Well, correction there, he'd left Jac no option but to accept dinner with him after work. Was this a date? He had agreed to pay for her. But then again there was a purpose to the meal. Was it his way of saying that he wanted to take Jac out, was it him being sneaky? Or was it just him being a good friend to Mo? Jac was about to find out…


	4. Chapter 4

**This has a lot of dialogue in and was longer than I expected. Totally Janny focused because people asked but from now on it's all about to get a little complicated. **

* * *

"Now let me see, there's Daniel but he has grey hair and must be about 50 now… Before you ask he was my mentor at college. I'm pretty sure he's still single but there must be reasons for this."

Jac was staring blankly at him.

"This is it. I've run out of people. Surely you know some guys that you've traumatised?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Like that would stop you."

Jac shrugged in response. "I hardly need to explain myself to you."

"You honestly saying you haven't sha…" before Jonny finished Jac who knew exactly what he was going to say intercepted him.

"Jonny!" She spoke firmly to him.

"Alright, alright I'll drop it." But he didn't need to because the waitress interrupted him.

"Can I get you two a drink?" Jonny nodded towards Jac first so the waitress knew that she'd order first.

"I'll have an orange juice." She didn't need to look down at her menu she'd already decided this the moment she'd walked into the restaurant.

Jonny looked excitedly at the waitress "I'll have a beer!" He glanced towards Jac who narrowed her eyes, "on second thoughts I'll have the same." The waitress nodded.

She turned towards Jac before speaking, "nice to see women keeping their men in order." She smiled at her slightly and Jac wasn't sure how to reply feeling that it was rather a compliment in her direction, something she wasn't used to yet it was out of place. Luckily Jonny clarified things on her behalf and seemingly a little to eagerly.

"Oh no, we're not together."

"We'll see", the waitress smirked before walking off.

Jonny had heard these exact words before but off someone more familiar to him and he was trying to trace back his thoughts to when it was said and then he remembered; Mo. Mo was placing weekly bets now on when they would get back together but he'd been adamant that it was it but now he played along for her benefit. It wasn't that he was completely against the idea, in fact far from it; it was just that things were working out better this way.

"Look are we actually going to talk or are you going to sit and stare at me all night?" Jac asked him as he blinked several times realising that not only had he been staring at Jac but he'd somehow got lost in his thoughts rather embarrassingly. Jonny apologised rather idiotically and conversation went awkwardly back to Mo again.

"So what are we going to do then?"

"What?" Jac asked in her famously blunt way.

"About Mo," Jonny clarified as he swore he saw Jac's face drop slightly but he blinked that away, as it seemed highly unlikely as Jac never revealed anything, ever. That had always been the problem.

"Oh," she'd added to her expression a few seconds later. "That," she tried to salvage in an attempt to hide any kind of emotion that might have been present in her voice.

"Sacha is a no-no, I don't know anyone and you don't know anyone so you say…"

"What are you implying?" Jac asked suspiciously.

"I saw the way that patient looked at you today."

"He's a patient." Jac reiterated.

"So?"

"I don't date patients it's kind of illegal."

"He's hardly your patient for long though is he? Let's be honest."

Changing the subject Jac quickly thought of the one thing she really shouldn't have brought up; the one thing that showed she really did care. "Enough about me, what about you? Got a latest fix?"

"Oh aye," Jonny said rather casually.

"Really?" Jac said rather surprised, and was rather hopeful that there again was a lack of emotion in her voice.

"Oh yes," he said rather slowly smiling at her cheekily and annoyingly revealing nothing. "But shouldn't we be talking about Mo?" He asked her as the drinks came over.

"You were the one who changed the subject." Jac said rather cross as the waitress put the drinks down.

"Lovers tiff 'eyy?" The waitress asked Jac.

"You can go now." Jac said angrily. "You," she said to Jonny once the waitress had gone out of sight, "can stop checking out her arse. We're not here for that." She looked rather disgusted at him.

"Remind me, what are we here for?" Jonny asked her in a flirty way.

"Ugh grow up." She closed her menu as did Jonny signifying they were both ready to order.

"So, let's talk babies."

"I knew there was an ulterior motive and in case you haven't noticed I only have one baby growing inside of me cut the plural."

"Wait you're agreeing to talk about her?"

"Did I say that?"

Jonny just laughed. He knew he was getting somewhere. "She's going to need a name you know."

"And foetus can do just fine for now." Jac concluded as the annoying waitress walked towards them again with her notepad at the ready. "Are you that incompetent that you have to write down our order?" Jac asked her rhetorically. "I'll have the Bosco Salad."

"Lasagne if you don't mind."

They both handed their menus over but not before the waitress made another attempt to butt into their conversation. "Discussing babies is always fun isn't it? I remember when I had my first…."

"Pft," Jac cut in, "How old are you? 20?"

The waitress narrowed her eyes, "18."

"Aren't you a little young to be having children?"

"Aren't you a little old?" The waitress replied without thinking.

"Apologise now." Jonny demanded to the waitress. She muttered a sorry before scurrying off.

"I had that."

"I know."

And he did know. He just wasn't going to let her speak to Jac like that and he knew that Jac wouldn't take it but wasn't sure which way her hormones were swaying and thought it best to get in there first. Jac wasn't afraid to publicly humiliate him however she knew that he could so easily do the same to her; that's how much they infuriated each other.

"Mr T." Jonny said suddenly.

"Is this meant to be some kind of quiz?"

"No, Mo and Mr T." Jonny confirmed.

"Do be serious. I am not sorting out the love life of my gynaecologist."

"You've seen them together."

"Yes and they flirt like Sacha dances."

"It would be cute."

"Remember an old couple said that about us once." Jac reminded him.

They both burst out laughing a little as a waiter delivered the meal to them this time.

"Give it some thought and it won't seem so bad trust me." Jonny said to her.

"I learnt not to do that a long while ago."

"You don't trust me?" Jonny feigned hurt.

"You tell Mo everything." Jac said rather simply.

"I can hardly lie to her she's my best mate."

"So you plan on telling her what Sacha said?"

"No who do you think I am?"

"So you do lie to her?"

"Maybe little white lies."

They continued to eat their meal and conversation went on surprisingly easily. Jonny made several attempts to bring up suggestions of how they would raise their child but each time Jac avoided the conversation and he finally got the hint. Jac finally concluded that Mr T would suit Mo because then maybe she'd discuss Jac's situation with him rather than her the whole time and it wasn't like he could tell her anyway.

Once the bill was paid they left. Jac's house was around the corner and without thinking Jonny started walking with her neither one of them questioning this. Jonny could see Jac shivering and offered her his coat, which she turned down but somehow he managed to shove it round her without too much fuss. Possibly because she really was that cold and it was better than the alternative – him wrapping his arms round her.

When they got to her front gate Jonny asked her a question, "Jac?"

"Night Jonny." She said finally.

"Night," he said after a short while as he watched Jac enter through her front door. He smiled as she closed it and unbeknown to him as she shut the door she leant against it smiling also. Neither knew why exactly. They'd agreed to go for a meal for a set reason but it seemed that something else had overridden this. This something was different to anything between them before. They'd somehow proved they could get on fine but the spark was still there. They both noticed this but would either of them risk it all and bring it up or would they focus on the matter at hand?


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a little filler in chapter relating to the second plot line rather than the main one.**

* * *

Jonny arrived to work the next day right on time but unfortunately for him was the last to arrive on the ward and was declared 'late' by Jac. But after her little front of doing what she does best Jac produced a little smile in Jonny's direction, which he returned immediately but both ensured that no one else was looking; and they weren't.

Jonny started with the ward rounds, making sure that all the information for the patients was correctly filed, as often when he wasn't on shift the quality would slack as he'd leave one of his colleagues in charge who wasn't necessarily up to the task. He had considered hiring someone who was able to lead a team of people but was concerned that Jac might jump at any opportunity to replace him to prevent her working hours with him.

It was unlucky for everyone that today of all days Jonny was on a shift with both Bonnie and Jac so tensions would be rising. Bonnie had been round for little over a month but ways already causing conflict with her relationship with Jonny but he was blind to this. In fact, he'd completely forgotten about Bonnie until she emerged from nowhere onto the ward and was apparently sorting through files. Bonnie looked rather rough and Jonny didn't fail to notice this.

"Good night was it?" He asked her jokingly.

"Would have been better if you were there." She smiled at him seductively and he raised his eyebrows smiling a little.

"Well you know I had to work." His attempt at lying was pitiful but Bonnie couldn't see past this, which highlighted just how well she really knew him.

Mo chose this moment to walk up to Jonny, and pleading ignorance to the conversation speak up about what exactly went on last night.

"Jonny Mac Doug told me that his daughter served you last night with some ginger bitch." Mo raised her eyebrows towards him.

"What? That was Gabby?" Mo nodded in response. "But she looked so… old."

"So let me get this straight, you're not denying it was you and Jac?" Mo asked him.

This was the point at which Bonnie interjected into the conversation? "You had dinner with Ms Naylor?" She directed the question towards Jonny who looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Oh." Was all Mo could say but secretly she had a smile on the inside. She'd had a rough few day but what was more frustrating than her own love life was the love life of her best friends. She honestly believed he was with the wrong woman.

"I thought you were working overtime but instead you lied and decided to go off with that pregnant bitch."

"Don't you dare say that about Jac."

"Why are you defending her Jonny?"

"Because she's been through enough already."

"Oh yes, she's definitely been through enough alright, enough dick."

"Grow up Bonnie. You haven't even asked for my side. You have just assumed. Go and work." Jonny told her forcefully. "I'm taking a break."

"You've only just started." Mo pointed out but it was too late as Jonny had already disappeared down the ward and was already by the lift. Mo turned towards Bonnie who looked as if she was about to explode. "This is your fault." She started wagging her finger before disappearing off, probably to attend to a patient.

Bonnie wanted to shout back but she was confused as to how the blame could suddenly be pinned on her after all she was the victim in all this. Wasn't she? Jonny had gone behind her back.

* * *

Jonny had returned back to the ward almost half an hour ago and in this time Bonnie had taken her break in an attempt to avoid Jonny. She wanted to make her point that it was all his fault, make him feel as if he was being punished. But in truth he wanted the space and felt like she'd been breathing down his neck all the while which was too much for him.

Elliot had, in this time, left to attend a conference of which he'd been asked to speak about Hertzig 5 and Jac had finally decided to emerge from the confinements of her office. She'd spent pretty much all morning catching up on paperwork that she should have done last night and was now deeply regretting not doing it for the sake of one man. Before this whole thing she would never have let anyone get in the way of her work and now every little single thing seemed to be getting in the way.

Jac waddled passed Jonny, who she hadn't seen since the previous night, "Maconie sort out your staff some people feel the need to be slacking." As Jac spoke the words her eyes turned from looking at Jonny to Bonnie who glared at her in return.

"I am here you know." Bonnie muttered.

"And I'm not deaf. I think you're forgetting Nurse Wallis that you have a job to do and if you'd listened to what I've been saying then you'd have gone on and done it. Go nurse!" Jac shouted the last two words to exert her authority. She hated it when people felt the need to answer back, especially when they were in no position to do so. It made it even worse when she had a grudge against the person.

It was unfortunate that Mr. T decided to turn up on Darwin right at the pinnacle of its stress rates but Mo had requested his assistance over an hour ago and he'd been so booked up it was only now he could make it there.

"Mr T can you please not follow me around all my life." Jac asked him.

"Ahh, Mo called me."

"Finally asked you out did she?" Jac looked up at him curiously.

"No there's a patient she wanted me to check out."

"Oh what? Judy? Chest pains, ASD etc. Yes she need a once over with the baby I think. Ms Effanga is just dealing with a patient then she'll explain. She's on the case."

Mr T nodded and stood there awkwardly while he waited for Mo. Things however, were about to get even more awkward for him. As Jac watched Jonny walk away to assist Bonnie with the obs she remembered something and walked back to her office and returned several minutes later with a coat in her hands.

Jonny walked casually to the nurses station oblivious to the coat but Jac soon made it obvious, "you left this at my place last night." She whispered in his ear so that no one could hear. The only problem was that she didn't notice Bonnie right behind her who heard everything.

"You went back to _her _place?" Bonnie asked Jonny.

Jac remained silent although was annoyed at how public this was getting.

"I just dropped her off home."

"Then how did she get the coat?"

"I didn't want Jac getting cold."

"Aww well that's nice of you isn't it, helping out pregnant women."

Jonny was annoyed now and couldn't deal with it anymore. He gritted his teeth much like he did when he ended things with Jac, he leaned towards Bonnie and whispered to her, "you know what this isn't working."

"Well this is awkward" Mr T announced unhelpfully as no one spoke for a few moments. Luckily Mo spotted him and waltzed over.

"Hey Mr T," she smiled and grabbed his arm, "I need your help. Can't keep a lady waiting all day."

Mr T followed Mo into cubicles and Jac muttered under her breath, "no," and glanced towards Jonny, "you can't".


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken me a month to upload the next chapter. I have quite a few fanfic ideas so I'm going to get on and try and write as much as possible and see where it goes. Hopefully updates will be more regular because it's the Christmas holidays but we'll see.**

* * *

Jac and Jonny were both sitting by the nurses' station observing Mo and Mr T engaging in what could only be described as an embarrassingly obvious attempt at flirting. Both were getting rather annoyed at their attempts and were just grateful it hadn't been right in front of their faces.

"Someone needs to intervene they're cringe the place down." Jonny said to Jac without gazing away from Mo and Mr T. He received a double take from Jac and he then turned his head to see her pulling a rather extraordinarily unimpressed face. "What now?" He protested innocently as he held his hands up as if to surrender.

"You're one to talk about cringe," was all Jac said. Her face said something else. She was holding back on something, which was unlike her. Usually if she had something to say she'd go and say it.

"Oi, I have you know I'm the master."

"I think you're forgetting I've been on the other end of your pathetic, piteous attempts at beguilement." Jac all but spat as she turned disgusted at his comment but of course she would never admit that secretly he was nothing short of a genius at it. After all he'd won her round rather surprisingly.

"Remind me who's baby you're having?" Jonny asked her.

But Jac was saved by the bell as a patient was crashing in bay seven and she was forced to run to his aid and Jonny following behind her rather amused at Jac's pregnancy run. Mo had also run to aid the woman who'd crashed after noticing that it was Bonnie who was doing her obs.

"It's fine Jac I've got this." Mo spoke loudly as she took the stethoscope from her neck and listened to the chest of the patient.

Jac was having none of it but decided to use this wisely. "Can't keep a man waiting now can we Maureen?" Jac raised her eyebrows as Mo frowned and Jac clarified, "Mr T. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have endless time as much as you both want it."

"Alright, alright, have your laugh." Mo said as she stepped away and saw Jonny sniggering in the background."

Mo nodded towards Bonnie to follow her out but she shook her head so Jac intervened. "You can go now."

Bonnie was about to protest but Jonny interrupted her, "just do as she says." Considering Jonny was effectively her boss she had no choice but to follow his orders.

Feeling rather dejected over the situation and regretting Jonny pulling some strings in order to get her working here Bonnie started plotting payback. But to whom will it be addressed…?

Meanwhile, Jonny and Jac had together managed to stabilise the patient, which for them was rather routine but given all the drama were rather relieved when it was over. Jonny checked his watch: one forty-five. This meant one thing, lunchtime.

"I do believe we are owed a lunch break Ms Naylor." Jonny smiled at her as they left the bay and returned to the nurses' station.

"Oh go on then." Jac said rather casually. It was clear she had mind on other matters but he wasn't going to pressure her.

"Is Mr T still here?"

"Unfortunately." Jac skulked as she ditched her notes on the desk and followed Jonny down the corridor and the last thing the ward heard before they disappeared into the lift was, "but if you give me any tomatoes, cheese, this will be the last child you father."

"Cheese and tomato sandwich it is then." Jonny joked.

"Don't push it Maconie." Jonny just smirked at her despite her serious tone. If anyone was going to push her it was he who impregnated her.

They exited the lift to see Sacha unusually shouting at the woman serving him. "I asked for no anchovies and what do you give me? Bloody useless."

"Do you think he's okay?" Jonny whispered to Jac rather tactlessly. Jac rolled her eyes and pulled a stern frown before marching over to Sacha.

"What's got into you?" She asked with a mixture of curiosity and pity, although the pity was minimal.

* * *

_A couple of hours earlier_

"Sacha are you alright?" Harry asked him. It was no secret that Sacha had been struggling throughout the day and it was only a matter of time before he made a mistake or lost it with a patient but no one knew why. Sacha was usually the life and soul of AAU brightening up everyone's day and now it was just dull and sour.

"I'll feel better when I don't have people down my back."

"Chrissie…" But Harry was unable to get another word in before Sacha interjected him.

"This has nothing to do with Chrissie." Sacha then stormed off.

* * *

"I'm fine Jac." Sacha said rather bluntly.

"Don't take your love-sick puppy anger out on me."

Jonny walked up into the conversation and decided to butt in. "The question is, who is he love-sick for? Mo or Chrissie?"

Sacha stood there head hanging trying desperately to think of a way out of the conversation but was so far having no luck.

"No," Jac said in disbelief. She could read Sacha's face from a mile off and Jonny raised his eyebrows as he connected the two.

"I have no idea what you're on about," Sacha feigned innocence as he grabbed his sandwich and walked off. Jac and Jonny looked at each other knowingly.

"Well this might just work out."

"I think you're forgetting about a certain wimp currently gracing our ward."

"Ah…" Jonny said slowly before telling Jac to find a seat and he'll order as he saw the pain taking its toll on her back. He remembered Jac's orders and while he knew she was joking he would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little bit scared that she may castrate him had he got it wrong. He wasn't sure if she said she was back on coffee or not so he thought it best to avoid it. He carried the tray with their lunch on over to the table where Jac was sitting back against the chair looking rather in pain.

"Back still giving you problems?"

"I'm fine." Jonny looked at her and was clearly not convinced despite her protests.

"I know pain when I see it." He told her smiling.

"Good job you're going to buy me chocolates then."

"Off the coffee still?" He asked her. She shrugged in response smiling at him as she recalled a similar conversation they had all those months ago…


End file.
